The Devil is in the Details
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Yzak Joule is not having a good day. First, Lacus disappears. When she returns, three days later, Kira is with her. What is a man to do, if he can't throw a war hero in jail? “She could have told me,” Yzak muttered, glaring at the closed door.


The Devil's in the Details

By: Lady Saffir

Rating: PG

DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to the Gundam universe. I'm just playing with a few of their characters.

*sigh* Yet another attempt to unclog the artistic pathways, and I don't think it worked.

**********

Yzak Joule was not having a good day. First, and most important, Lacus Clyne had returned, safe and unharmed, from her impromptu trip. As the head of her security force, Yzak was a little perturbed at not being informed of said trip and had proceeded to explain to the pink haired woman before him, in great detail, as to what he would do to her if she ever pulled her disappearing act again. In typical Lacus fashion she had apologized and made him feel like a heel for even berating her.

However, she had returned with one Kira Yamato. While Yzak knew the man to be a formidable opponent and more than capable of dealing with any security issues Lacus may have encountered, he was still not happy. There was something about Kira that made Yzak feel as if he was standing before a teacher and failing.

He eyed the couple as they sat having a light meal before Lacus spoke to the council. She was to be formally recognized as the new PLANT chairperson today. If she was nervous at all, she hid it well. In fact, she seemed entirely too happy and carefree for the position she was about to undertake. Did she not realize the importance of her position?

Yzak hmphed to himself, glaring at Kira when the other man looked up from his lunch companion. They were up to something, he just knew it. And given the amount of trouble and chaos their past endeavors had caused, Yzak was sure he didn't want to know the details.

The quiet shush of the door opening had the young guard turning, only to glare at his best friend as he entered the room. Dearka tossed off a salute that managed to be sarcastic, gesturing for his commander to speak with him outside.

Yzak cast one last look back at the table. The room was secure and he knew Kira would protect Lacus, but if anything were to happen on his watch…

"What do you want, Dearka?"

"What's got your panties in a twist?" his friend replied, smirking as he leaned back against the wall.

"I do not have my panties in a twist!" Yzak snarled.

"I didn't even know you wore them, Yzak. The things you find out about your closet friends," Dearka mused, laughing at Yzak's livid expression. "Relax. I know you're upset with Lacus for pulling her little disappearing act, but maybe she needed once last visit to the outside world as a normal person before she takes on all this responsibility."

"She could have told me," Yzak muttered, glaring at the closed door. "And why did she have to come back with HIM?"

The blonde haired Coordinator shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"WHAT? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

***************

Lacus giggled as Yzak's raised voice was clear, even through the closed door.

"Poor Yzak, he's had a rough couple of days," she stated, grinning at Kira when he snorted.

"I think his day is going to get worse before it gets better," Kira replied.

"True. Do you think we should-" she was cut off as Yzak stormed back into the room.

"Why are you still here?" he directed at Kira.

"I'm just finishing lunch," Kira replied evenly. "I'm about to leave so I can get a good spot for the assembly," he added, rising from his chair. "Lacus, I'll see you in a bit."

Dearka's voice as he greeted Kira was audible for a moment before the room was bathed once more in silence.

********

Yzak turned to face Lacus, frowning at the dreamy expression on her face.

"I don't know what funny business you two have planned and I don't want to know," he started. "So long as it doesn't interfere with your safety today I don't care. We have twenty minutes before we need to start heading for the hall. Do you need to do anything?"

Lacus took his vague gesture to mean did she need to fix her hair or change her clothes. "I think I'm okay…though I do wish my hair would behave," she fretted, rising and standing before a mirror. "It doesn't look bad, does it?" she asked, turning to Yzak with an expectant look.

"What? How should I know?" he sputtered.

Lacus sighed. "When you look at me, do you think, 'dear god, what has the woman done with her hair?' or is it more along the lines of 'hmm, she's not bad looking'?"

"Are you asking if I find you attractive?"

Lacus sighed and moved to the communication console.

"Kira," she greeted. "Does my hair look okay?"

"It's fine. You look beautiful," he replied.

Yzak wanted to gag.

**************

Yzak eyed the soldiers lined up before them. Each was hand-picked to stand in the council room today. They were some of the best men he knew, and each was committed to seeing a lasting peace be created. He paced at Lacus' side, pleased with her calm and cool demeanor. He picked Dearka out of the line up, next to last before they entered the open space of the chamber. The men before him were to enter the council room and ring its perimeter, leaving himself and Dearka behind the seat of Lacus. The man to Dearka's left had Yzak stiffening in anger. What the hell did Kira Yamato think he was doing, wearing the Zaft uniform and standing there as if he belonged?

As if sensing the other man's thoughts, Kira turned his eyes, a slight smile on his face. He winked, shocking Yzak. What the hell?

Further thought had him realizing the wink was for Lacus, who giggled once, quietly, at his side, before assuming a serious demeanor.

"I don't know what you two think you're doing," he hissed into Lacus' ear as they paused, awaiting their introduction. "But I do NOT appreciate this!"

"Relax, Yzak. I promise he isn't going to make a scene," came the whispered reply. "I'll explain later."

About to retort, Yzak was brought up short as he heard Lacus' name announced. He escorted her into the room, waiting for her to be seated before retreating to his position behind her chair. His annoyance rose as he found Kira in his assigned spot.

"Move!" his harsh whisper was barely audible.

Kira shifted slightly to the left, leaving Yzak no choice but to take the spot next to him.

Yzak kept his mind on the security details but part of him fumed. War hero or not, Kira was in for an earful when the assembly was over.

************

Yzak bided his time, waiting for the last dignitary to leave Lacus' new quarters. He, Dearka and Kira were all that remained of her security detail. He had dismissed the others, but he had a feeling his friend was in on this little stunt. He faced the closed door, counting to ten before he turned around. He could feel his blood pressure rising, his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"Is something wrong, Yzak?" Lacus' tone was too innocent.

"Wrong? What could possibly be wrong, Chairwoman Clyne?" Yzak mocked, pacing the room. "Could it be that not three days ago you disappeared into thin air, leaving me only a message saying that you were fine and would be back in time for the ceremony? Or maybe it's that you showed up with HIM," a derisive gesture was tossed toward Kira, who lounged against the wall. "Or perhaps it's that you failed to mention that your boyfriend was somehow going to not only sneak into the hall, but also steal a guard's uniform and act as if he had the right to be part of your private guard!" Yzak stopped in front of Lacus, glaring down at her as she sat calmly. "Now, which one of those things do you think it is?"

"I've already apologized for my 'disappearing act'," Lacus replied calmly. "As for Kira being in the hall, he was there at my request. Dearka was kind enough to obtain a uniform for him and make sure he was able to be there for me."

"I knew you were in on this!"

Dearka ignored the finger thrust in his direction. "Calm down, Yzak, and hear the explanation."

"There had better be a damn good explanation for this."

"Yzak."

The white haired soldier swung around at Kira's calm tone.

"I should have you thrown in jail for that little stunt."

"But you won't. Listen!" Kira raised one hand to stop Yzak's outburst. "I will give reason for everything you have just brought up, if you'll give me a chance."

"Make it good, Yamato, or you'll get to see the wrong side of prison bars," Yzak warned, throwing himself into a chair.

Kira came forward, perching on the arm of Lacus' chair. He placed one hand on her shoulder, smiling down when she covered it with her own.

"One:" he ticked off a finger, "We were in Orb for a private ceremony. Two: I'm not her boyfriend. Three: I have every right to be there to ensure her safety. And Four: She isn't Chairwoman Clyne."

"What the hell are you talking about?! Fine, fine, you went to Orb for a ceremony, but you still could have told me. But what do you mean about her not being Chairwoman Clyne? Is this another imposter?"

Lacus laughed, patting Kira's knee. "Stop teasing him, Kira, it isn't nice," she chided.

"Very well," Kira smiled.

"What is going on?!"

"We were in Orb for a private wedding ceremony. It will soon be announced that Lacus will go by the surname Yamato, and do you actually expect me to not make sure my wife is as safe as possible?"

Yzak felt his eyes pop. "Your…your wife? What? When?"

"Honestly, Yzak, were you not paying attention?" Dearka interjected. "They just told you they went to Orb to get married. Then they went on a little honeymoon. What's the big deal?"

"What?!" Yzak sputtered.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Kira made a gesture towards his head as he asked Dearka.

"I am not crazy!" Yzak yelled. "You might be, but there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Kira. Dearka."

Lacus' quiet tone had the two men fall silent.

"Dear Yzak, I'm so sorry to spring this on you," she continued. "Kira and I didn't want it to be public knowledge. We wanted a few days just to ourselves before I took on my position. Surely you understand?"

Yzak stared at the couple before him. "Ugh. You're going to be around all the time, sticking your nose in my security measures, aren't you?"

Kira smiled in acknowledgment.

"Fine. I don't have to like it, but it is your personal life," Yzak muttered as he stood. "Chairwoman Clyne – Yamato," he corrected himself, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Yzak, Dearka," Kira called out.

The door closing cut short Yzak's rant to his friend.

"I don't see how Athrun can stand him," Yzak grumbled.

The newlyweds laughed before their attention turned to more personal matters.


End file.
